hidans sister
by unkownlove
Summary: hidan has a sister. Deidara gets turned into a girl, and pain is scared as hell. and... she knows who tobi is and helps him? she's also itachis sister in law?
1. Chapter 1

Itachi's p.o.v

"we have a small problem…" pein states. With a nervous look in his eye's. the second part was not normal.

"with…?"

"A-"

"tobi saw a ghost thingy in the woods so tobi told leader sama because tobi is a good boy!"

A ghost? Interesting. I think.

No ones p.o.v

Hidans ears pricked up a little, although no one noticed yet.

"she had white hair, red eyes and super pale skin! Tobi thinks she looks similar to hidan."

It couldn't be. I left 12 years ago, when she was three years old. She would't know who I am. Unless it was because of father.

My eyes widen at the possibility that it was really my sister.

"charley…" I whisper quietly. "ill look for her. I've met her before. So it shouldn't be a problem for me." I speak up.

Everyone looks at me surprised. "he didn't cuss hmmm."

I head out the door getting some things to go and look for her. I remember the day she had her first cookie. Oatmeal raisin, she absolutely fell in love with it. I also made sure I knew what going on in her life. So I knew recently she met Sasuke, but I still don't know wh. And I knew that she is still addicted to oatmeal raisin cookie's.

I head into the kitchen and make a batch of them. About an hour and twenty minutes later, I was out the door and in the woods.

Charlie's p.o.v

"Listen!"

"wow navi… just… wow." I face palmed at the reference she made. After all, she really was a fairy.

"no seriously, listen. Someone is following us." The loud crunching of leaves just had to prove it.

"Charley, I brought your favorite. Oatmeal raisin cookies!"

I was very tempted. And it sounded like aniki.

"imouto, I know you are floating among the leaves, come down. I just recently made these cookies."

Soon as I heard that, my chakra wavered a little and I fell. Thirty feet, but aniki caught me. I gasped, it really was him.

"Aniki!" I squeeled. He chuckled and tossed me up in the air a few times. I felt like I was five again.

"why are you wearing a wedding gown?"

* * *

review please! I never get any reviews so please make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer I don't own naruto

* * *

"… and that's why im wearing a wedding gown. It was quiet funny now that I think about it." We both laughed. We entered the building or as hidan puts it 'the base'.

"hidan, I didn't expect you to be friends with the supposed ghost, nor did I think you were stupid enough to bring her here either un."

I became irritated. Then a pretty blond lady come into my eyesight.

I look up at my brother "hidan? Who is the blond lady? Can I practice one of my spells on her? "

Hidan laughed, the blond got mad. Im confused.

"Navi. Information." The little blue fairy popped up

"Deidara of Iwacagura. He was a terrorist bomber-for-hire. He was forced into the akastuki, the same organization that you brother is in. Itachi uchiha is also here."

"thanks Navi."

Deidara. Hmmm. Wait. Navi said he.

"You're a guy!" I exclaimed. I start to form a sickly sweet smile. "how about I change that?"

He looks frightened a little, my aniki just starts laughing harder.

I put on my witch hat that fell of earlier. And I chant "once a male is now a female."

Deidara gets incased with light, and then it goes away.

"what the hell did you do to me?" a high pitched voice shrieks. I slump over a little since it took out some energy.

"aniki, im tired." He chuckles and carries me to a couch. I fall asleep soon after.

Hidans p.o.v

I start laughing really hard. Its all because of Deidara. Its just hilarious.

"holy jashin! I never thought she would actually do it!"

"what is going on in –" konan walks in. she see's my sister, then what my sister is wearing, and then she see's me sitting next her, then she see's deidara, who is in a lollita dress. Quiet funny.

"deidara? Why are you wearing a lollita dress?" she asks.

Im still laughing my ass off.

"it was my sister. She's part witch, part goddess. So she practiced a spell on him, but she got extremely tired." I explain.

"hidan. You havent cussed since this morning. Whats going on.?" Konan starts going all motherly on me.

"I don't want to set a bad example for my sister. I havent seen her since she was three. And that was like twelve years ago."

My sister started to wake up. About time. Just then, Pain walked in.

Charlies p.o.v

I woke up, and heard a super girly scream. I looked around and I see some one that I havent seen since two months ago.

I frown. "you abandoned me. You will pay. You _will _feel my **wrath**!"

I used my special power. I call it night terror stage one. The least powerful of my night terror.

He immediately fell on the ground and started whimpering and twitching. Everyone looked on in shock.

"what did he _do _to deserve that?" deidara asks.

"he adopted me then abandoned me. I have abandonment issues since dad is a god, aniki left and mother died."

"umm, what, whats your father's name, if you don't mind my asking?" the blue haired one asked.

"the almighty Jashin." I replied.

Everyone except for hidan sweat dropped. We grinned like maniacs.

"so, what happened when you met sasuke?"

* * *

review please! I never get any reviews so please make my day!


End file.
